1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method of a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In large format printers, and the like, roll-to-roll method printing apparatuses that supply a recording medium as rolled paper that is wound up in a cylindrical form, and accommodate a recording medium on which images, or the like, are formed, wound up in roll shape, are used. Such a printing apparatus is provided with a drying furnace and a drying device, which dry printing surfaces, in an ejection pathway from a recording section that performs printing on a recording medium up to an accommodation section that accommodates a recording medium in roll shape. For example, JP-A-2004-106346 discloses a paper sheet drying device that performs drying of printing and image formation portions by disposing a paper sheet rear surface holding member in an ejection pathway of an image formation medium (recording medium), causing the paper sheet rear surface holding member to abut against a rear surface of an image formation medium on which printing and image formation is complete, and directing air from an air blower toward a printing and image formation portion of the image formation medium while holding the rear surface of the image formation medium, and a recording apparatus (printing apparatus) that is provided with the paper sheet drying device.
In a printing apparatus that is provided with such a drying furnace (drying section), in a case in which a heat-sensitive material is used in a recording medium, it is necessary to dry the recording medium at a low drying temperature over a long period of time by increasing the length of a transport pathway inside the drying section of the printing apparatus. In the same manner, in a case in which the printing apparatus is sped up, it is necessary to increase the length of the transport pathway inside the drying section of the printing apparatus. In addition, in a case of a roll-to-roll method printing apparatus, it is necessary to set a recording medium along a transport pathway from a roll (a feeding section) on a supply side up to a roll (a take-up section) on an accommodation side before the start of printing. However, when the length of a transport pathway inside a drying section of a printing apparatus is increased, the length of a transport pathway from a printing head, which discharges a liquid onto a recording medium up to a take-up section is increased, a region in which printing, such as image formation on a recording medium, is not possible increases at the start and at the end of printing, and therefore, there is a problem in that a production efficiency of the printing apparatus is reduced. Accordingly, it is difficult to configure a printing apparatus in which the production efficiency is high, and the transport pathway inside a drying section is long.